Sumi
by Rini Zoro
Summary: Hiei falls in love with a certain red haired wind demon's younger sister Sumi. a oneshot fic. HieiOC


Summery: Hiei falls in love with a certain red haired wind demon's younger sister Sumi. a oneshot fic. Hiei/OC Warning: beware ... Hiei cries   
  
Disclaimer: i don't own YuYuHakusho or Hiei, but i really wish I did ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei looked at the sky from his high perch above the world. The smell of his oak tree was gentle and sweet enough, to make even him let a small smile play on his tender lips. The wind blew gently like a song everyone knew by heart, but could never sing. Hiei's ruby red eyes started to drift downwards. Soon the fire youki was at the peak of a sweet dream. Only seconds into his dream, Hiei's eyes shot open.  
  
A shierk pierced the air like a dagger. Hiei scanned his surroundings with his jagan eye. Then in a flash of black light he had vanished from his oak and towards the owner of the piercing sheriks.No sooner then a second and his eyes met the ones of a frightened wind youki. The female wind youki was pinned to a tree by what looked like silver veins of a S class demon. The S class demon was ugly and reminded Hiei of Kuwabaka I mean Kuwbara. The demon had a wide and extended gray and red jaw, piercing and pupil less black eyes, and a body four times he size of Hiei. Hiei narrowed his eyes. He knew the S class demon well. It was Ereo. Ereo was a murderer, he had no code of honor and he murderer anyone and everyone, even young demons and females.   
  
Hiei: Stop where you are and I will make your death quick and painless.   
  
Ereo laughed. His laugh sounded like a heavy set growl. Hiei drew his kanta and slashed Ereo quickly. With a rather shocked face Ereo fell to the ground in pieces. The silver veins pinning the wind youki to the tree slowly vanished and she fell to the now blood soaked ground. It was only now, did Hiei see her true beauty. She had flaming red hair that went to her elbows and it was pinned up into a ponytail. Her eyes were electric blue. And her body, her body was well developed and slim. A fang poked out of her thin grinned mouth. Her clothes were slightly torn. She had been wearing a ninja training outfit: A pair of torn black pants, a pair of scuffed ninja shoes, a slightly ripped fishnet long sleeve shirt, a blood red tanktop that showed much of her stomach. The girl held out her hand.  
  
Girl: Thanks a bunch for saving me.  
  
Hiei noticed her Irish accented voice. It was calm and happy. And to think she had been screaming in pain and horror moments ago.  
  
Girl: Me name is Sumi. I didn't get yours.  
  
Hiei: That's because I didn't say it.  
  
Sumi placed a hand on one hip and slightly cocked her head. Her grin didn't vanish.  
  
Sumi: Well then you mind tellin' me?  
  
There was a short pause. Hiei looked up at Sumi.  
  
Hiei: Is your brother by any chance Jin the Wind master?  
  
Sumi narrowed her eyes.   
  
Sumi: Stop changin' the blimen' subject!  
  
Hiei gave a small smile.   
  
Hiei: Hiei. my name is Hiei.   
  
Sumi: Hiei eh? Nice name. And yes me brother just 'appens ta' be Jin da Wind Masta'. Why?  
  
Hiei: Just wondering. It's just you remind me of him. His and my team fought in the Dark Tournament.  
  
Sumi grinned.  
  
Sumi: Is that so? Cause if it be true then your the one who fought Bui am I right or am I right?   
  
Hiei didn't anwser because Sumi's eyes went into a wide sparkly state.   
  
Sumi: You were in the Dark Tournie!  
  
Hiei who beginning to like this Sumi girl for some reason. She seemed perfect. Before Sumi could get in another word of excitement, Jin appeared. His face looked worried.   
  
Sumi: 'Ello Jinny!   
  
Hiei almost laughed. "Jinny." So that was his nickname. This was good info for future blackmailing. Jin turned the color of his hair.  
  
Jin: I was blimen' worried 'bout you Sumi!   
  
Sumi: Don't be such a wee worry wart Jinny! I was with Hiei who unlike some irresponsible big brothers I know, he saved me from dat Ereo dude.   
  
Jin looked to see Hiei. He'd missed the little kawii fire demon.   
  
Jin: Oi long time it been 'asn't it Shortie?   
  
Hiei growled at being called "Shortie."   
  
Hiei: It has been awhile ... Jinny.   
  
Sumi laughed as Jin's eye twitched abit. A wind gathered around the annoyed Jin. Then Jin flew off. Sumi was pulling herself together.  
  
Sumi: Dat was a good laugh yee gave me Hiei.   
  
Hiei felt a hint of blush creeping across his pale face.   
  
Sumi: You know, you look cute when you blush.   
  
This statement only made Hiei blush more. After a few moments of silence Sumi leaned over and kissed Hiei's lips gently.   
  
Sumi: Your very sexy you, know dat Hiei?   
  
Before Hiei could say a word a demon yelled and shirked.   
  
Sumi: What in blazes?!   
  
Hiei drew out his kanta just in time, for within a 3 second time period Sumi and Hiei were surrounded by four big and ugly demons with poison tipped claws. They were known as the Four Hell Razors. They were only powerful because of their claws. Their names were Ryu, Kumi, Rio, and Aoi.   
  
Kumi: well if it isn't Hiei of the Jagan.   
  
Aoi: And, whats this? Sumi the Wind Mistress is with him?   
  
Ryu and Rio: We were utterly surprised.   
  
The way The Four Hell Razors spoke was creepy. Their voices were high and scratchy. Kumi looked at Hiei who was ready to fight. For years, Kumi had hated Hiei. Hiei had killed her victims. His enemies were her victims. once they had clashed swords. That battle had given Kumi the name of cowardliness.   
  
Kumi: I will kill your heart and soul Hiei of the Jagan. These words confused the fire youki. Then in a second everything seemed to go slow. Sumi fell to the ground bleeding as Aoi stood over to grinning. Poison ran through Sumi's veins. The Four Hell Razors then disappeared. With Kumi grinning a toothy grin. Hiei ran over to Sumi, dropping his sword.   
  
Hiei: Sumi? Sumi! Wake up!   
  
Sumi weakly opened her eyes. Both youki's knew this was the end for Sumi.   
  
Hiei: don't die. please.   
  
Sumi: I'm sorry Hiei. I was off guard.   
  
Hiei: it's all right.   
  
Sumi: Hiei. I love you.   
  
Sumi's eyes then shut and her arm fell limp. Tears rolled down Hiei's cheeks for the first time ever. And black beaded jewels hit the earth. Hiei's tears.   
  
Hiei: I love you to Sumi.   
  
Hiei gently rubbed Sumi's cheek.   
  
Later Hiei had dug her a proper grave, under his oak tree. And he set off to tell Jin what happen. As he sat off to tell Jin of the bad news the wind blew a song everyone knew by heart, but could never sing. The wind was now joined by a new voice, that only Hiei knew, that only Hiei could sing with.   
  
The End   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did'cha like it? Huh? Did'cha? *jumps up and down like a little kid*  
  
Review, please!  
  
-Rini Zoro  
  
PS. Special thanks to my beta reader, Galen Archer. You're the greatest! 


End file.
